Api dan Es
by SkipperChen
Summary: Saat api berusaha mencairkan es, dan es berusaha memadamkan api. Lalu, siapakah pemenangnya? [AkaKuro/KuroAka?] Oneshot. Kuroko Tetsuya's birthday fic. [Warnings Inside] RnR?


Api dan es adalah dua elemen yang berlawanan. Tidak seperti air dan minyak yang tak bisa bersatu, namun bisa berdampingan, api dan es hanya punya dua pilihan. Api yang padam, atau es yang mencair. Itu semua tergantung dari siapa yang lebih kuat. Api atau es.

Bisa diibaratkan, Akashi adalah api. Kuat dan tegas, membakar siapapun yang menghalanginya. Sementara Kuroko adalah es. Dingin dan halus, sekilas terlihat lemah namun akan memberikan efek dingin yang menusuk kulit kala menyentuhnya.

* * *

**API DAN ES**

**KUROKO TETSUYA'S BIRTHDAY FIC**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke **© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, genre gak sesuai, alur ngebut, gaje, lebay, OOC, typo? dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro memasang earphone dan syal untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari udara musim dingin yang menusuk kulit. Pemuda bersurai merah ini memanggil supir pribadinya untuk mengantarnya ke stasiun Tokyo. Tujuannya kali ini adalah SMA Seirin.

Hari ini, tiga puluh satu Januari. Ia akan merayakan ulang tahun mantan rekannya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Sambil membawa dua bingkisan berupa persegi besar dan kecil, ia melirik ke luar jendela mobilnya. Memandangi putih salju yang menyelimuti jalan.

Wajah Kuroko yang putih sepucat salju seketika terbayang. Wajah yang tak pernah nampak tersenyum itu, secara diam-diam telah lama dikaguminya.

Akashi menorehkan senyum tipis kala mengingat itu. Sambil melempar-lempar bingkisan kecilnya, ia membayangkan wajah datar Kuroko yang tersenyum hangat dengan bahagianya ketika Akashi memberinya hadiah.

Walaupun tak pasti, pemuda bermanik belang itu yakin, Kuroko akan tersenyum ketika menerima hadiah kecil darinya. Jika tidak, bocah absolut ini tetap akan memerintahkannya untuk terseyum. Miris, memang. Tapi karena Akashi Seijuuro selalu menang, ia selalu benar.

* * *

"Konnichiwa, Akashicchi! Lama tidak berjumpa-ssu!" Kise Ryouta langsung saja menyembur Akashi dengan celotehan berisiknya saat Akashi memasuki gymnasium SMA Seirin.

"Konnichiwa, Ryouta." Akashi hanya menjawab seadanya dan berlalu meninggalkan Kise yang sedang berteriak-teriak tak jelas akibat diabaikan.

"Hadiahmu besar sekali, Aka-chin. Pasti isinya kue tart yang lezat ya?" Murasakibara bertanya sambil melirik bungkusan besar digenggaman Akashi.

"Bukan," jawabnya singkat.

Mengabaikan mantan rekan setimnya, Akashi melangkah menuju anggota tim Seirin yang terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan pesta untuk Kuroko. Sang pelatih, Aida Riko tersenyum padanya saat ia mendekat. "Konnichiwa, Akashi-kun! Syukurlah kau datang."

"Mana Tetsuya?" Akashi langsung bertanya tanpa menjawab salam Riko terlebih dahulu.

Riko mengedutkan alisnya akibat perlakuan Akashi, "masih di rumahnya, mungkin. Apa kau lupa bahwa ini adalah pesta kejutan, Akashi-kun? Kalau dia disini, itu bukan kejutan lagi namanya."

"Kapan Tetsuya akan datang?" Akashi bertanya lagi tanpa mempedulikan kalimat Riko sebelumnya.

Pelatih muda tersebut sedikit mendengus, "jam tiga!" Kemudian kembali membantu anggota tim Seirin lain yang masih sibuk dengan kejutannya.

Akashi melirik jam tangannya, pukul satu lewat sepuluh menit. Artinya, sekitar satu jam lima puluh menit lagi Kuroko datang. Waktu yang sangat lama mengingat Akashi sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya dan melelehkan ekspresi es Kuroko— membuatnya tersenyum hangat.

"AKASHICCHI! TOLONG AKU, AOMINECCHI INGIN MENCUKUR ALISKU!"

Di sisi lain, Akashi sudah sangat sabar menghadapi mantan rekan setimnya yang malah asik bercanda kekanakan. "Diamlah, Ryouta, Daiki! Atau aku cukur bulu hidungmu!"

Satu kalimat dari sang pemuda bermanik belang berhasil membuat Kise dan Aomine bungkam.

* * *

Sementara di sisi lain, Kuroko Tetsuya sedang mempersiapkan diri. Memilih baju dan mantel yang pantas untuk dikenakan, memilih syal dengan warna sesuai, dan mengelap sedikit sepatu botnya.

Ia sudah seperti tuan putri yang sedang berusaha tampil cantik di depan pangeran saat pesta dansa.

Ia melirik jam dinding kamarnya, masih pukul satu lewat lima belas menit. Masih lama, pikirnya. Sambil menghabiskan waktunya, ia menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan pesan singkat.

Kurang lebih, semua pesan masuk berisi sama. Mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya dan mendoakannya agar panjang umur, sehat, dan sebagainya.

Ah, ada sedikit hal berbeda yang menarik perhatiannya. Pesan singkat dari Midorima Shintarou.

[Selamat ulang tahun. Lucky item-mu adalah syal berwarna merah.]

"Syal merah 'ya?" gumamnya. Bukannya memikirkan syal merah dalam artian sebenarnya, Kuroko malah terfokus pada kata 'merah'nya saja.

"Akashi-kun," gumamnya lagi. Jari pucatnya menekan-nekan tombol _scroll_ pada ponselnya. Mencoba meneliti satu per satu pesan masuk yang mengucapkan selamat padanya.

Wajah minim ekspresinya tampak lesu ketika sampai di ujung. Dari sekian banyak orang yang memberinya ucapan selamat, tak terdapat 'Akashi Seijuuro' didalamnya.

"Apa dia lupa?" gumamnya lagi. Orang yang paling diharapkan nampak melupakan hari kelahirannya.

Kuroko menghela napas. Walau begitu, ia tetap harus datang ke sebuah acara yang dia yakini merupakan pesta perayaan ulang tahunnya dengan seyuman, menurutnya. Pada kenyataannya senyuman Kuroko terlihat sama seperti ekspresi biasanya, datar.

* * *

Pukul dua lewat lima belas menit. Diperkirakan Kuroko sudah dalam perjalanan. Pesta kejutan pun sudah siap.

Para anggota tim Seirin beserta anggota Kiseki no Sedai bersiap di depan pintu gym dengan lampu yang dimatikan. Sang pelatih, Aida Riko sudah sedia dengan kue tart vanila di tangannya. Sementara yang lain nampak menggenggam balon, terompet, dan alat-alat lain yang sekiranya bisa membuat Kuroko terkejut.

**Cklek**

Nampaknya seseorang mencoba untuk membuka pintu. Ah, sepertinya itu Kuroko.

Mereka semua sudah siap sedia di posisinya.

**Kreeeeet**

Perlahan, pintu terbuka.

"Baiklah." Hyuuga memberi aba-aba. "Dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu, Dua, Ti—"

"Minna, kalian sedang apa?"

"HUWAAAAA!" sontak, semua yang ada disana berteriak terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak? Kuroko Tetsuya yang menurut mereka baru akan melangkah masuk, kini sudah berada di depan mereka. Dengan tampang polosnya, Kuroko membawa senter, meyalakannya, lalu menyorotinya ke semua orang disana. "Mati lampu 'ya?"

"Ku-ro-ko-kun...," Riko yang masih memegang kue tart mulai mengeluarkan aura gelapnya.

**PLTAK**

"Baka!" giliran Hyuuga yang emosinya tersulut mendaratkan tinju mentahnya ke surai baby blue Kuroko, menghalangi Riko yang baru saja akan menerkamnya meskipun kue tart masih digenggaman. "Kau menghancurkan pesta kejutanmu!"

"Ma-maaf, kapten." Kuroko mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban amukan sang kapten.

"Huft." Izuki menghela napas, kemudian menyalakan lampu gym. "Pesta kejutan ini sama sekali tidak gagal. Buktinya, aku sendiri sampai terkejut."

"Sudahlah," seorang pemuda bersurai merah berusaha menenangkan. "Sebaiknya kita mulai saja acara intinya."

"Apa boleh buat." Aida Riko yang emosinya mulai meredam menyalakan lilin di atas kue tart yang ia pegang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kuroko!" ujar semua orang secara bersamaan.

"Arigatou, Minna," pemuda yang berulang tahun tersebut mengucap terimakasih pada rekan setim dan mantan rekan setimnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? _Make a wish!" _Kagami menepuk pundak sang bayangan, nampak tak sabar menantikan momen saat Kuroko memotong kuenya.

_"Aku harap bisa menjadi seseorang yang bisa memadamkan aura seganas api itu," _lilin pun tertiup setelah Kuroko membuat permohonannya.

Pukul tiga tepat, anggota tim basket Seirin dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai meyelenggarakan pesta kejutan untuk sang pemain bayangan, Kuroko Tetsuya, walau pada akhirnya, malah para penyelenggara pesta yang terkejut.

Satu persatu dari mereka memberikan hadiah kepada Kuroko disertai dengan ucapan selamat. Sang bayangan hanya tersenyum datar menanggapinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kuroko," seorang pemuda bersurai merah kehitaman memberikan hadiah dan ucapan selamat pada sang bayangan.

"Terima kasih, Kagami-kun," sementara yang diberi masih saja berekspresi datar.

Kagami sedikit mengernyit heran, "apa kau kecewa karena kami gagal memberikan kejutan?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja—"

"Kenapa? Tak suka kuenya?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu?"

"Wajahku memang begini, Kagami-kun."

Kagami semakin bingung. Ia memang tak mudah mengartikan ekspresi seseorang. Terutama seseorang yang selalu berkespresi datar seperti Kuroko. Tak ambil pusing, ia memilih untuk menikmati pesta tersebut bersama anggota tim Seirin lainnya.

Kuroko menatap sendu teman-teman yang telah menyelenggarakan pestanya. Mereka nampak ceria, bercanda satu sama lain, memakan kue, dan melempar lelucon-lelucon garing padanya. Terima kasih kepada wajah datarnya, mereka sama sekali tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Kuroko memasang ekspresi sendu.

Harusnya, seperti kebanyakan orang, Kuroko sedang bersenang-senang dengan mereka, juga merasa bersyukur atas pesta kejutan yang diselenggarakan untuknya.

Tidak, Kuroko bukannya tidak bersyukur. Tidak juga kecewa akan pesta kejutan yang gagal. Hanya saja, ia ingin permohonannya segera terkabul.

Pemuda babyblue itu menggenggam ujung syal merahnya sambil menatap lurus ke arah pemuda dengan surai senada.

Entah karena peka atau bukan, pemuda yang ditatap mendekati Kuroko sambil membawa bingkisan persegi dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar. Iris heterokromnya terlihat tegas dengan aura mencekam seperti biasa. Ah, itu dia. Aura itu, Kuroko sangat ingin memadamkannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya." Akashi mengucapkannya seraya memberi bingkisan besar ditangannya.

Kuroko menerimanya dengan senyum sangat tipis tertoreh diwajahnya, "terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Aku tak mengira kau akan datang."

Akashi membelalakkan matanya, "tidak mungkin aku tak datang ke acara ulang tahunmu, Tetsuya."

"Mungkin saja." Kuroko menatap mata lelaki itu lekat. "Kau satu-satunya yang tak memberiku ucapan. Aku kira kau lupa."

Akashi menyeringai puas, "aku sengaja."

"Sengaja lupa?"

"Tidak, sengaja tak mengucapkannya. Ucapan dari pesan singkat sama sekali bukan tipeku. Aku ingin mengucapkannya secara langsung, Tetsuya."

"Yang lain juga mengucapkan secara langsung, tapi mengirimku pesan juga. Bahkan, Kagami-kun rela begadang demi mengirimku pesan. Dia bilang, ingin menjadi orang pertama yang memberiku ucapan."

Akashi kembali membelalakkan matanya, "yang dia lakukan sudah biasa, Tetsuya. Aku punya sesuatu yang lebih spesial."

"Apa itu?"

Seringai kembali tertoreh di wajah Akashi, "sebelum kuberi tahu, tersenyumlah."

"Aku tak ingin tersenyum sebelum keinginanku terkabul."

"Kau begitu dingin, Tetsuya. Aku harap aku bisa melelehkanmu."

"Tidak, auramu yang begitu panas, Akashi-kun. Aku harap aku bisa memadamkannya."

"Tch," Akashi berdecih. "Kosongkan jadwalmu setelah pesta ini selesai. Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu."

"Ta—"

"Jangan membantah," dua kata tersebut memotong ucapan Kuroko. "Ini perintah."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Ah, kalimat tersebut semakin membuat Kuroko ingin memadamkannya, aura api itu. Ia bersumpah dalam hatinya, bahwa ia tak akan tersenyum sebelum itu terjadi.

* * *

Pukul delapan lewat dua puluh lima menit. Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya duduk berhadapan di sebuah kursi restoran berbintang lima setelah memesan dua gelas jus vanila

"Akashi-kun," suara Kuroko membuka percakapan mereka. "Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan?"

"Sebelumnya, kau sudah lihat isi hadiahku?" Akashi menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari jusnya.

"Sudah," Kuroko menjawab mantap. "Mantel berbulu dengan merk terkenal. Seperti biasa, kau selalu memberikan barang mahal."

Akashi menghela napas, "bukan itu yang aku maksud."

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau mengerti, kenapa aku memberimu mantel?"

"Karena ini musim dingin?"

"Lebih tepatnya, aku ingin menghangatkan sesuatu yang dingin."

Kuroko mengerutkan alisnya, "maksudmu, kau ingin menghangatkan tubuhku yang kedinginan?"

"Tidak, tapi wajahmu."

Kuroko makin mengerutkan alisnya, "kau ingin menghangatkan wajahku dengan mantel? Apa ini lelucon?"

"Anggaplah mantel itu aku, dan kau adalah kau. Aku ingin menghangatkanmu, membuat wajahmu yang dingin itu tersenyum hangat karenanya."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Apa itu kiasan?"

"Terserah, yang penting, aku ingin itu."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tak akan tersenyum sebelum permintaanku terkabul?"

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum sekarang."

"Caranya?"

Akashi merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan bingkisan kotak kecil lalu mengulurkannya pada Kuroko, "dengan ini, mungkin?"

Kuroko meraihnya kemudian membuka isi kotak itu. Sebuah cincin platinum dengan permata safir biru ditengahnya. Indah memang, tapi Akashi salah besar. Kuroko Tetsuya bukanlah seorang perempuan mata duitan yang langsung tersenyum cerah setelah diberi benda semacam itu.

Pemuda babyblue itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "safir memang indah."

Akashi mengedutkan alisnya kesal, "tersenyumlah yang ikhlas! Senyum tipis seperti itu bukanlah yang aku harapkan."

"Benda ini pun bukan yang aku harapkan," jawab Kuroko mantap. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Akashi, kemudain ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang emperor. "Aku...," Kuroko mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga Akashi, "aku ingin kau memadamkan aura intimidasi itu, Akashi-kun."

**DEG**

Jantung Akashi nyaris copot saat ia merasakan nafas Kuroko berhembus di telinga dan pipinya. Darah mengalir cepat ke sekitar leher dan wajahnya, membuat sang emperor menampakkan semburat senada warna rambutnya. Sontak, Akashi bangkit dari duduknya yang membuat kepalanya bertabrakan dengan dagu Kuroko.

"Apa itu yang kau harapkan sedari tadi?" tanya Akashi, masih dengan semburat merahnya.

"Tepat," Kuroko mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Akashi. Pemuda babyblue itu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang sang emperor, serta membenamkan wajahnya dibalik pundak Akashi. "Karena pada dasarnya, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah hadiah terindah untukku, Akashi-kun."

"Kuroko," Akashi masih terbelalak. Perlahan, wajahnya menghangat. Iris beda warnyanya perlahan menjadi senada. Ah, sepertinya aura apinya berhasi dipadamkan. Ia kalah, benar-benar merasa kalah. Ternyata, es Kuroko memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dibanding apinya. Kemudian, ia balas pelukan pemuda babyblue itu dan mengusap surainya lembut. "Apa aku... kalah?"

"Tidak," jawab Kuroko yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Akashi. "Jika yang kau inginkan adalah senyum di wajahku, maka kau menang."

Akashi semakin kaget namun tetap bergeming. Perlahan, ia lepas pelukannya dari Kuroko. Iris merahnya menatap lekat wajah Kuroko.

Pria babyblue itu... Tersenyum hangat.

Es itu pun telah mencair seiring dengan langkahnya mendekati api.

Akashi kembali menorehkan senyum lembutnya. Jika yang lain melihatnya, ia tak akan mengira ini adalah Akashi. Akashi yang ini sangat berbeda dengan Akashi sang emperor sadis yang mereka kenal. Juga, Kuroko sang pemiik _pokerface_ yang tak pernah nampak berekspresi, kini tersenyum hangat dihadapan sang emperor.

"Hey, Kuroko, mau tahu sesuatu spesial yang aku bilang tadi?"

"Ya, katakanlah."

"Mungkin aku bukanlah orang pertama yang memberimu ucapan lewat pesan. Tapi aku adalah orang terakhir yang memberimu ucapan secara langsung." Akashi menunjuk angka pada jarum jam, pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh delapan menit. "Selamat ulang tahun, Kuroko. Cincin itu adalah hadiahku yang sebenarnya. Simpanlah itu sampai kita cukup umur nanti."

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Tapi bagiku, hadiah terindah kali ini adalah auramu yang telah padam."

"_I love you._"

"_So do i."_

Tapi itu bukanlah mimpi. Yang memadamkan aura sepanas api milik Akashi adalah aura sedingin es milik Kuroko. Begitupun sebaliknya. Karena pada dasarnya, kekuatan mereka sama. Es yang semakin lama semakin mencair saat mendekati api. Begitupun dengan api yang semakin lama akan semakin padam seiring melelehnya es.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Happy birthday, Kuroko Tetsuya!**

**[A/N]: **Hola! Bertemu lagi dengan Chen di ff gak jelas ini. Gak ngerti dah ini genre sesuai apa nggak :v

Fic ini aku dedikasikan untuk ulang tahun peran utama kita, Kuroko Tetsuya! (walaupun agak telat update :v)

Akhir kata, mohon tinggalkan jejak di kolom review. Kritik dan saran anda sangat berguna bagi saya.

Salam, SkipperChen x))


End file.
